BAD FARFIE!!!
by Baka Kitsune
Summary: Schuldich and Brad plan to go to Hawaii for a weekend, leaving Nagi to look after Farferello(who acts like a dog through most of the fic^^)..It's short, humourous and insane, like me(well, the insane part anywhoo ^^)


BAD FARFIE!  
  
  
Schuldich: BRAAAAAAAAAADDD!! Come on!!  
Brad: I'm coming, I'm coming!....Gimme 5 more minutes..*resumes shaving his legs*  
Schuldich: Our plane leave in 3 hours!  
Brad: I KNOW! *hums happily to himself as he shaves*  
Schuldich: ...What are you doing, anyways?  
Brad: Shaving..  
Schuldich: ...Your back or your head?  
Brad: *sweatdrops as if yo say "oy...what a baka..."* NEITHER!  
Schuldich: .....Ah! Brad! Are you shaving your legs!?  
Brad: Duh..  
Schuldich: I have told you MILLIONS of times! MEN DON'T SHAVE THEIR LEGS!  
Brad: Well, I like to look my best...  
Schuldich: Will you hurry up?!  
Brad: You want me to cut myself?!  
Schuldich: if it will make you go faster...  
Brad: Just run over the instr\uctions with Nagi again..I'll be done when you finish...  
  
Schuldich: Fine...*shouts* NAAAAAAAGGGIIIII!!!!  
Nagi: You don't have to yell! I'm RIGHT HERE!  
Schuldich: *turns around* Oh, there you are..  
Nagi: What do you want?  
Schuldich: Do you remember your instructions?  
Nagi: Yes... Feed Farfie, walk Farfie, keep Farfie off the furnature.  
Schuldich: Good. And what else?  
Nagi: Make sure he doesn't bite the religious postman..  
Schuldich: And?  
Nagi: Keep him away from the aethist next door, and make sure he doesn't unholy the holy water of any churches..  
Schuldich: And?  
Nagi: umm...Oh, make sure he doesn't jump on people..  
Farferello: *runs in on all fours like a dog and jumps onto Schuldich, licking his face*  
Schuldich: EWWW!!! Farfie slobber!! *pushes Farferello off him*  
Nagi: I should have known that was coming..  
Brad: *shouts* I DID!  
Schuldich: shut up, you can see the future!  
Brad: Yep! And you will die a horrible, horrible death!  
Schuldich: Quit sayin' that!....I'm starting to believe you..  
Brad: *grins smugly and goes back to shaving his legs*  
  
  
*4 hours later*  
  
Schuldich: BRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAADDD!!!! WHERE ARE THE TICKETS!!???  
Brad: Behind the sticky buns!  
Schuldich: ...They're not there...  
Brad: WHAT??!!  
Schuldich: Not there.  
Brad: ....NAGI!  
Nagi: *runs in* What?  
Brad: ..have you seen the tickets to Hawaii?  
Nagi: No..  
Brad: Damnit! Schuldich! You lost them!  
Schuldich: Did not!  
Brad: Did so!  
Schuldich: Did not!  
Brad: Did so!  
Schuldich: Did not!  
Brad: Did so!  
Schuldich: Did not!  
Brad: Did so!  
Schuldich: Did not!  
Brad: I see the future! I can tell I shall win this arguement!  
Schuldich: Shut up!  
Farferello: *walks in* ..What's wrong?  
Schuldich: Brad lost the tickets..  
Brad: Correction, YOU lost the tickets, Schuldich!  
Farferello: The ones to Hawaii?  
Brad and Schuldich: YES!  
Farferello: Oh, I ate them..  
Brad, Schuldich, Nagi: YOU WHAT?!!  
Farferello: I ate them...  
Schuldich: You were THAT hungry?!  
Farferello: Yes...  
Brad: Then WHY WOULD YOU EAT THE TICKETS?!  
Farferello: They were on the floor..  
Nagi: And you didn't think to pick them up?!  
Farferello: I WOULD have if I wasn't so hungry! *glares at Schuldich with his yellow eye* if SOMEONE hadn't put MY bowl on THE COUNTER!  
Nagi and Brad: *glare at Schuldich*  
Schuldich: Why didn't you just get your bowl?  
Farferello: Cuz I'm not allowed on the counter because of SOMEONE's*glares at Brad* rules!  
Brad: Then why didn't you fetch Nagi?  
Farferello: Because I needed to hurt god!  
Nagi: Couldn't that have waited?!  
Farferello: NO!  
Brad: Great...so we're stuck here all weekend...well, at least we have TV..  
Schuldich: Yes..Sweet, Blessed TV...And Beer!  
Nagi: And munchies! Can't go wrong with munchies!  
Farferello: Unless you decide to destroy the TV as part of a ritual and smash all the beer and give all the munchies to bums ...  
Brad, Schuldich, Nagi: YOU WHAT??!!!!  
Farferello: Just kidding! *Looks at clock, growls like a dog* Here comes that pesky mailman who loves god...*runs off on all fours to go attack the mailman*  
  
Brad, Schuldich, Nagi: *grin, hug the TV, cases of beer and many munchies of the Sunday Night Football fan*  
Brad: TV good..  
Schuldich: TV great..  
Nagi: TV better then turned on...  
Brad: Schuldich, turn it on..  
Schuldich: Nagi, you heard the man..Turn it on..  
Nagi: yeah, whatever....umm...Where's the remote?  
Brad, Schuldich: *frantically search for it*  
Nagi: Oh...no...  
Brad: What?  
Schuldich: Huh?  
Nagi: I think Farfie burried it..AGAIN...  
  
  
Brad, Nagi, Schuldich: *shout* BAD FARFIE!!!!!  
  
  
---THE END!---  
  
Author's Note: ^^ Just a little insane idea of mine..I love the Schwarz guys, so I decided to write this. It's kinda ooc I guess... ^^ Hope I spelt Schu-chan's name right..  
Schuldich: Don't call me that...  
Brad: Yeah!  
Nagi: What Brad said!  
Farferello: She's not that bad...  
Schuldich: umm...SHE LOVES GOD!  
Farferello: *eye glows* KILL IT!!!  
Baka Kitsune: ITAII!! I do NOT! *runz away*  



End file.
